survivalistgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jonius7/Update 16 April 2016 - Next-level Items Navbox
Time for an update. These blog posts seem to be harder for me to write than before, mainly because I forget what I have been doing over a period of time, so I go and check my list of contributions. In my blog post on March 3, I mentioned that I was working on Navboxes. Today I have finally made a big update in completing the Items Navbox. The problem I had previously was having multiple columns in the navbox, but after looking at different wikis, I based the coding on the terraria.gamepedia.com template, while the appearance is most similar to the minecraft.gamepedia.com and postal.wikia.com templates. I also had to tweak the ItemLink template a bit to get it to incorporate arguments for customising what text to be displayed. It took me around 3-4 hours today in total to type in and create the ItemLinks for all the items in their respective categories. In the process I also made edits to particular item pages themselves. Below is the resulting Items Navbox in a Spoiler (hehe, two of my templates in one!) }} Now that the Items Navbox was a success, I faced the problem of adding the template to nearly 80 pages. The idea of doing this manually was just not feasible. I found though that there are tools that bots can use to make a lot of repeated edits, and regular users can use them too to a certain extent. AutoWikiBrowser is one of these programs that can automate repeated edits of the same time. In this case, adding the template to each page. So I set it up and tweaked it and added the Items Navbox to the currently 51 or so pages that have been categorised as Items. There are still another 30 pages that have not been categorised or created as items, so I'll do those manually instead when I edit those pages. In other news, I created a Troubleshooting page, that may be helpful in diagnosing problems running Survivalist. It is by no means complete, I want to expand on it a lot more. I also started adding map images of towns to their respective pages, these images are just cropped from the full high-resolution map I made. With survivor head images, I did take screenshots of many of the F.E.M.A. faction and ran into a problem, you can't really see their faces as most of them are wearing Hazmat suits. Also, there are square icons for each character on a black background which you can see in the chat log, and map, and I have no idea how to get those, other than screenshot them? Garth Redquiver has added some great content additions to certain characters (e.g.: outcomes, dead or alive of characters). Overall slow progress, but loooks like I'll be continuing with adding new exciting features to the Wiki! So, what's next? *I still want to redesign the main page, it's too cluttered at the moment *Create Navboxes for Survivors, Locations, Buildings, General Pages, etc. *Maybe make Navboxes collapsible? Investigate into this *Add in images for the rest of the locations. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts